Bot to the Future
As the returned time travelers are confronted by MorBot, Optimus Prime orders the Rescue Bots to find out what has happened to Griffin Rock while he and Bumblebee fend off Doctor Morocco's creations. The Rescue Bots drive through the streets of "Moropolis" and are boxed in at the town square, but use the stage to hide. Cody and Frankie try unsuccessfully to contact their families, and get the idea to check the Hall of Inspiration. There, they activate the hologram of President Arthur and ask him to tell them about the town's history. Up in the lab, Morocco uses his chamber to rejuvenate himself and is notified by one of the MorBot of the arrival of the Rescue Bots and the kids. He orders the MorBots to capture them so he can get the time machine working again. President Arthur reaches the 1939 era, wherein it's revealed that Morocco used Dither to build his empire. Cody realizes they have to rescue Dither from 1939, but at that moment Charlie Burns arrives. Except he's the janitor, doesn't know Cody at all, and immediately alerts the MorBots. When the MorBots are about to shoot, Burns protests and is knocked aside, but it gives the Rescue Bots the chance to kick the MorBots out of the hall. Realizing his mistake, Burns sends the MorBots a false lead. The Hawaiian apron is a multiversal constant. The MorBots lock down the city, terrifying the citizens. Meanwhile the Rescue Bots head to the fire station, which is now "Burns Auto Repair" as the other Burns siblings are mechanics. They're spotted going in by a MorBot, which alerts Morocco. The other Burnses are disbelieving of tales of alien robots and so on, but Burns takes them upstairs for dinner. During the meal, Frankie and Cody relate stories of their adventures in the other timelines. Morocco arrives with MorBots to attack the fire station, and everyone heads shelter downstairs. The Rescue Bots offer to turn themselves in to save the Burns family, but Dad says it's time they fight back. Kade agrees and unveils the Mobile Headquarters. The Master Ball is Heatwave's, no one elses. Morocco has lost patience and orders the MorBots to open fire. As they do so, the Mobile Headquarters crashes through the door. The huge truck is soon pursued by MorBots, but Optimus and Bumblebee join in, trashing Morocco's creations with a series of combat moves involving pipes. The team splits up to make themselves harder to follow. Eventually they're down to just Morocco and his command MorBot, which they send spinning, and everyone heads for the time machine. The Burns family give the time travelers the Mobile HQ, and Optimus powers up the time machine once again. Morocco arrives, but too late to stop the team from escaping through the portal and the MorBot crashes into the time machine. The team lands up back in 1939, where Heatwave grabs Dither from Morocco's clutches and in a flash of light, they're gone once again. The future crime against humanity are deleted. This time they arrive back in the proper present, and Cody and Frankie get hugs from their dads. When Chief Burns thanks the bots, Frankie wonders why they're back to talking like robots, until she realizes her dad doesn't know yet. Doc Greene, however, reveals that Chief Burns told him everything. Everyone is happily reunited and starts sharing stories about alternate timelines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rescue Bots Episodes